


Beta

by Xfilesforever252



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-episode alpha, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfilesforever252/pseuds/Xfilesforever252
Summary: Post Alpha. The case affected Mulder more than he let on and he drinks a little more than he should. This story was written from a request! I am still taking requests so let me know what you want me to write next!





	Beta

Mulder leaned back on the worn couch with one hand behind his head and a beer in the other. Chatter about conspiracies from the Lone Gun Men could be heard in the background but Mulder wasn’t listening. It had been a long week. Too many dogs and Karen’s death. Mulder was more than a little buzzed. 

“So how's the lovely Agent Scully doing?” Langly asked Mulder sitting down beside him.

“She didn't like Karen.” Mulder said taking another swig of beer.

“Karen? Who’s Karen?” Byers said as all three men now watched him eagerly.

“This woman I met online.” Mulder started causing gasps from the group.

“Wow Mulder I didn't know you were into the online dating thing.” Frohike said nodding in approval.

“It was purely professional!” Mulder shouted as he told the story about the latest case. 

“I’m so sorry, Mulder.” Byers said after he explained Karen’s death.

“Scully was right. If I had just listened to her then maybe Karen wouldn't be…” Mulder rubbed his face wearily. He owed Scully an apology.

“She gave me Karen’s ‘I Want To Believe’ poster.” Mulder said with a half smile.

“Scully did?” Langly asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know how she got a hold of it but she gave me it after work yesterday.” The Lone Gun Men looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“I never even said thank you.” Mulder slurred as he started to stand up. 

“Where do you think you're going!” Frohike said as Mulder stumbled towards the door.

“I have to see Scully.” Mulder said urgently. He hadn't talked to her at all today because it was Saturday and he hadn't been able to find a reason until now.

“Now is not the time for that Mulder.” Langly said grabbing his arm. Mulder batted him away.

“You are not driving.” Byers said going to his phone and calling a cab. “A cab is coming and is taking you HOME.” 

“But I need to talk to Scully.” Mulder said determinedly.

“She won’t be happy to see you drunk.” Langly said seriously.

“I’m not drunk.” Mulder said as he knocked a glass off the counter while trying to put on his leather jacket. He sighed. “Fine I will go home.”

After Mulder got into the cab he told the driver to take him to Scully’s. He had had this sick feeling since the case and he needed to talk to her. 

Mulder stumbled down the hall and knocked loudly on Scully’s door. He realized he didn't even know what time it was. Would she even be awake? It had to be after 2 in the morning. Suddenly the door flew open and Scully stood in front of him with messy hair and a large button down shirt that hung almost too her knees and gun in hand. It didn't look like she was wearing any pants and Mulder was suddenly very nervous. He looked into her eyes and saw concern.

“Mulder what’s going? Is everything ok?” Scully asked scanning his body for injuries.

“Nothing Scully I’m fine. Everything fine.” He assured her as he pushed himself into her apartment.

“Are you drunk?” She suddenly said sounding angry.

“I have been drinking some yes.” Mulder admitted not staring at her legs.

“Damnit Mulder!” Scully started rubbing a hand wearily through her hair. Mulder noticed her hand was shaking slightly as she disposed of her gun on her counter. He had scared her.

“Scully I’m sorry I should have called.” Mulder said touching her shoulder.

“You shouldn't have come here at all Mulder. You're drunk and you're going to do something you will regret in the morning.” Scully warned. 

Mulder ignored her and laid down on her sofa. Scully huffed and went into her room. When she came back out she was wearing a robe. 

“Mulder I’m driving you home.” She stated firmly.

“Scully I just wanted to say thank you for the poster, I never told you.” He said sitting up and looking at her. 

“No problem.” Scully muttered grabbing her keys and putting her hands on her hips. “Come on Mulder we are leaving.” 

Mulder stood unsteadily and followed her down the hall.

“I’m sorry about Karen.” He said as they walked out to her car. “I should have listened to you Scully, I never listen to you.” 

Scully was silent. She was angry that Mulder apparently had to be wasted to tell her these things. 

“Are you mad Scully?” Mulder asked watching her from the passengers seat.

“Mad that I’m driving you home at three in the morning because you showed up at my apartment completely wasted? Yes Mulder, I’m a little mad.” She said not looking at him. After a few moments of silence Scully glanced over and saw he was staring at her.

“Stop looking at me Mulder.” She growled.

“Why?” He asked not moving his gaze.

“Because you're making me uncomfortable!” Scully said feeling her face turn red. 

“I like looking at you.” 

“Mulder stop it.” 

“You're beautiful Scully.” 

Scully was suddenly filled with overwhelming sadness. She knew her feeling for him went beyond those of a partner or friend, but knew they could never be anything more. Apparently it took him being drunk to notice her as woman. Of course she was the one that wanted to be seen as more than just her gender, and she had made sure that no one would see her as anything but an FBI agent or a doctor. 

“I mean it. You try to hide it by wearing those professional suits but everyone notices. I notice.” 

“Mulder please stop.” Scully said softly.

“Why? Haven't I told you before?” Mulder asked not sure why he was telling her all this.

“No you haven't and you're not even going to remember this in the morning.” She sighed as they pulled into his parking lot. Mulder suddenly bolted from the car and barely made it to the bushes before puking.

“Oh God.” Scully moaned as she walked over to him. She patted his back awkwardly. Obviously this case affected him more than he let on. She knew Mulder didn't normally drink. 

“Come on Mulder, lets get you to bed.” Scully said when he was done. She grabbed his arm and helped him to the elevator. She unlocked his apartment and helped him inside to his couch. She poured him a glass of water and handed him two ibuprofen. 

“Drink the whole glass.” She said as she went to grab him a blanket from his room. 

“Thank you.” Mulder said weakly as he downed the glass and leaned back against the couch. Scully sat down next to him wrapped in a soft blanket she found at the end of his bed. The blanket smelled like Mulder and she was immediately calmed. Her eyes felt heavy and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.  
*******  
Mulder woke up the next morning from a pounding headache. He moaned and went to move but felt something holding him down. He opened his eyes and looked to his left to see Scully curled up against him, her head on his shoulder. Her hair was falling in front of her face and her mouth opened slightly. He ran a hand through her hair brushing it back and she blinked open her eyes. 

“Mulder?” She said with a yawn. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit.” He smiled his hand on her cheek. 

Scully smiled back at him feeling ridiculously giddy for first thing in the morning. 

“You showed up drunk at my apartment.” Scully said her eyebrow raised.

“Oh God.” Mulder moaned as the night came rushing back to him. “I’m sorry Scully.” He said giving her his best puppy dog look. 

“You owe me.” She said standing up and stretching. “Coffee.” 

“Please.” Mulder groaned stretching all the way out on the couch. She came back with two steaming cups and Mulder sat up again so she could sit. 

“I do remember Scully.” Mulder said suddenly looking her deeply in the eyes. Scully blushed and looked away. His look made it very clear what he was referring too. Mulder’s phone rang interrupting the moment. Mulder slapped his hands over his ears groaning. Scully shook her head and got up answering it. 

“Hello?” 

“Agent Scully? This is Skinner.” Said the caller. Scully leaned her head back and sighed. Of course it would be her boss.

“Mulder is uh sick.” Scully said knowing how bad this situation looked. Oh well, Skinner probably thought they were sleeping together long before now.

“I have a case for you guys. I know it’s Sunday but I would like it if you could get down here right away.” 

“Yes sir we will be there soon.” Scully said hanging up the phone and walking towards Mulder.

“It’s Skinner, we have new case.” 

END


End file.
